The Gift
by Ellechillin
Summary: Happy refused to let his wife step foot in club business. Nadia smiled to herself, what her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Gemma/OC


_Author's Note: I now I've been gone for quite awhile. It's been a very busy time for me. For this I apologize. this is a short fic that M has wanted me to write for some time now. All through brunch while drinking yummy samosas, we were bouncing ideas of how this scene would play out. Enjoy, my darlings. :-)_

Gemma's heart nearly stopped beating when she felt someone's hands circle around her waist. Clay was in the dining room with the others. She had only run into the kitchen to get extra napkins and the gravy. It wasn't until she heard the throaty giggle that she loosened up.

"Let's just get out of here. You, me, this amazing 1918 Merlot and a room with a view. Trust, my honey, I never disappoint." The sensual voice teased.

Gemma gripped her good friend's hand. "What about Hap and Clay?" she said amused.

"That wasn't a no! A lady could dream." her friend mused letting go of her waist.

Gemma turned around to face Nadia. As always looked beautiful and chic. Nadia was wearing a pair of skinny grey jeans, a white shirt that clung to her in all the right places, a black sequined tuxedo jacket, and thigh high black boots with red soles. Gemma admired Nadia a great deal. Having another woman around who was as powerful as the men in her life was something she cherished.

"You scared the bat shit out of me, Nadia!" she said as they hugged each other tight.

"Nadia pulled back "I couldn't help it. You standing there, looking just as edible as the first time I met you."

Gemma shook her head, trying not to blush. Nadia seemed to have that effect on both genders. "Where the hell you been? You know Happy always gives vague answers about where you were off to."

Nadia gave a half smile and Gemma knew that she would not get an answer. Gemma a Queen in the biker world, but in the Japanese community it was Nadia...Nadia who was the leader, master and ultimate ruler.

"Happy Birthday, my honey." Nadia smiled presenting the blue signature Tiffany's box to Gemma.

Gemma smiled "You shouldn't have." she said as she opened the box. Nadia leaned against the counter. Gemma gasped as she opened up the silver embroider locket.

Nadia smiled slightly "Jax helped with finding the picture."

Gemma couldn't speak, she was pursing her lips together to stop herself from crying. There they were...her two boys. It was one of the last pictures taken of Thomas and Jackson. When Thomas was healthy. When she was a Teller.

"Now I look like shit." she chuckled through the tears.

Nadia dapped Gemma's eyes with a paper towel. "I'm glad you like your gift." she said giving Gemma a sisterly peck on the lips. "You never look like shit, Gemma." Gemma nodded as Nadia put the necklace on her. "I also have another gift."

"Why are you trying to make me look like a pussy on my birthday? The boys are going to give me shit for this." she said turning back around to Nadia. She could feel Nadia's demeanor change as she was handed a vanilla envelope.

Nadia stood perfectly still as Gemma opened the envelope.

"What the hell is this?" Gemma muttered looking from the envelope to Nadia's indifferent face. "How did you find him?"

"Zobelle isn't keen on treading softly. Typical social climber, wanting to be notice by the European wealthy. After you're attack, I sent my people to where he is now. They've been watching as he gallivants around Prague. I have some people planted into his staff. He's been enjoying his life, Gemma. He's a very rich man and thinks he's untouchable."

"What do I do about that?" Gemma said her voice was turning cold. Angry. She crumbled up the picture of Zobelle with a beautiful woman on his arm.

Nadia took her cell phone out her pocket. "The only thing you need to do is say 'okay" and I will handle everything else. It will be a slow and painful death for him." she said gently.

Gemma nodded "Do it." she said without a grip of hesitation in her tone.

Nadia dialed a number and held the phone to her ear. She said three words in Japanese with authority in her tone. She hung up and smiled at her dear friend.

Gemma gave a weak smile back "Why would you do that for me?"

Nadia picked up the bottle of champagne with one hand and Gemma's hand with the other. "I care for the people who are the closest to me and mine. Gemma, we're family and I've wanted to help. Happy wouldn't have me interfering with club business. This must be our little secret." she stressed with such each that Gemma just nodded in agreement.

"GEMMA! ARE YOU IN THERE MAKING THE GRAVY?" Clay said playfully.

His voice released some of the tension of knowing that the man responsible for the violation of her body was dead.

"That's what family does. We protect each other." Nadia picked up the napkins as she followed Gemma into the dining room.

The SOAs all looked with happiness at the new addition to the group. Gemma took her place at the table as Clay beamed at her like he always did.

"Sorry Gem took so long. I was giving her a gift." Nadia said sexually suggestively.

This got some hoots from the guys as Hap just shook his head with a slight grin.

Clay's throaty laugh muffled his words "Damnit, Nadia. I'm sitting right here."

Nadia patted his legs and Nadia sat down in her husband's lap, giving her a slight kiss. They weren't the type for huge displays of public affection.

Gemma smiled "what is everyone waiting for. Dig in." she said. She looked over at Nadia who was fixing Happy's plate. Nadia looked up and no words were exchanged but the message was clear.

Gemma thanked Nadia. For breaking her free.


End file.
